YU GI OH: On Our Own
by goldie foxy
Summary: It's the final year of high school and the gang is on their own. They keep getting in tight spots but get themselfs out one way or another... On top of all this Yami's gotta crush!YamixOC(Frist chapter is pretty mild)
1. Unpacking

Hey, Goldie here, just wanted to say that I do not own anything. Well at least I own Kaja and Kewi so no stealing! Ok now that I'm done with the disclaimer--  
  
Youko: oh' just get to the story already!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$-$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
"Yeah! who's da man!" Joey yelled as he set down yet another box in the living room of the three roomed apartment.  
  
"Yeah! Alright Joey, that's your nineth box!" cried Yugi who was leaning on the couch next to his "big brother" Yami.  
  
"Better make that ten Yug!"and with that Joey was running back down the two flights of stairs to the moving van out side the building.  
  
"How long do you think it will take till he realizes that all together we've only brought up six boxes?"  
  
"I think you mean seven Ryou."  
  
"Nope Tea,(he's talking to Tea) me and Ryou carried one box together."  
  
"Wrong again Tristen." Everyone looked at the girl with light sky blue eyes and long black hair, as she bent down to her small, toy sized pink poddle which had its tail wagging and a small box in its mouth. "See, Kewi brought one too!" she laughed.The girls name was Kaja and the gang had known her for almost a year now.  
  
Yami remembered the frist time they all had meat Kaja, Mai had meat her at some cafe' and brought her to meet everyone. It was her"nice tastes" as Mai puts it and singing and dancing that made the girls love her right away. It was her cleverness and humor that the guys liked the most. AS for her pup, lets just say cute, cuddlely, and it would always attack Kaiba's pant leg, which everyone loved exept maybe Kaiba.Over the years everyone became close to her especially Yami.There was only one catch she was never told about Yugi's "brother" being an Eygptian pharoh.  
  
Now everyone was here in the new apartment helping the girls unpack.It was in the middle of their senior year, and the three girls were all going to be roomies! Mai had to get a new place anyways cause they had kicked her out becuase of someone reporting her having a dog. Later on they found out that Kaiba had reported Joey. Which, ofcourse realy pissed him off. At least now Kaiba couldn't do that because they allowed pets here.( Youko:well du, what do you think Kewi is? Goldie: shut up!)  
  
Tea's perents thought it would be good for her to take up more responsibility. They (her perents) decided that it was a wounderful idea to kick her out. She had moved in with Kaja and Mai because the girls needed a third roommate and well it was either them or Duke and she didn't want to be peeped on.  
  
Kaja's mother and father were dead, she had an older brother that was all over the place doing god knows what but he always came by to see her when ever he could. Before this she had stayed with an old time friend of the family who became a "grandmother" to her no matter how much she smelled. Mai and Tea were good friends though, she would like living with them and then the old lady would have some peace and quit.So Yugi, Yami, Kaja, Mai, Tristen, Tea, Ryou, Joey, and Kewi where un loading the last round of boxes from the van... Well Joey was.  
  
"Dats all of it,"Joey said as he sat at the table next to Mai,"I bet the master here got more boxes then any of you!"  
  
"I'm sure you did Joey." Joey raised an eyebrow. Was the king of games accepting defeat?  
  
"What?! Wait a sec you don't even know how many boxes I brought in yet. I brought thri--"  
  
"Teen, you bruoght thirteen, but are game wasn't who brought the most. It was who brought the least and I brought in twelve less then you so that makes ME the victor."  
  
"What!?!" o-0  
  
"Hey put it this way Joe," said Yugi oviously enjoying their quaral, "If Tristen or Ryou played they would of won because they only brought in half a boxes each!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Hey guys, we got to go we have to do, uh, stuff!"  
  
"Goodbye everyo-aahhhhhh!" Ryou was cut off by Tristen running out the door with Ryou being pulled behind him like a flag, and Joey right on their tails.  
  
"Gerr Tristen! Get back here an face me like a man!" Everyone else watched with sweat drops running down their heads, as the three disapered down the hall.

"Well I gess we better get going too and let you ladies unpack."  
  
"Why? Why don't we stay and help them?" Yami then bent down and whispered something in yugi's ear that the girl's didn't catch.  
  
"What do you mean 'women things'?"Yugi said a little too loud. Yami then blushed and turn into the halway with Yugi going after him yelling, "What women things Yami I don't get it!"  
  
"It's Yugi's last year in high school and he still acts like an eight year old." commented Tea to the two other girls who were as red and had as big as sweat drops on their heads as her.  
  
"Yeah, poor Yami is going to have to deal with him all the way home."  
  
"Alright, enouh talk, lets get to unpacking then!" said Mai who was back to her normal self again.  
  
"You know Kaja sometimes I can't tell who's stranger." -.-'  
  
"I agree with you." -.-'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all folks (don't own Bug's ethier TT) Please tell me if you like the story line and if it's better then the last!  
  
'o' 


	2. Girls night

Goldie: WazB! Ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa! (Holds up a sugar bag.)  
  
Youko: Oh shit!   
  
Goldie: Aww wook at da pre-die eawrs! He he he! (Starts playing with Youko's ears.)  
  
Youko: (Puts his hands over his ears) Don't you need to get on with your story?  
  
Goldie: I need the disclaimer.  
  
Youko: Then do it already!  
  
Goldie: I asked you frist.  
  
Youko: No you didn't.  
  
Goldie: Yes I did.  
  
Youko: No you didn't!   
  
Goldie: Yes I did!  
  
Youko: Didn't!  
  
Goldie: Did!   
  
Youko: Didn't!!   
  
Goldie: Did!!   
  
Youko: DIDN'T!!   
  
Goldie: DID!!  
  
(Mokuba pops up out of nowhere)   
  
Mokuba: Sense they aren't going to do the disclaimer I will.  
  
Mokuba: (Clears throught) Goldie-chan says she does not own YGO or the characters, and she is always right.  
  
Goldie: Ohh! That's a good little Mokuba! (Hugs him realy thight.)  
  
Mokuba: Thanks, but, uh, Goldie-chan your choking me!  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
"Ok so where to tonight girls?!"  
  
"You mean you want to go out tonight Mai! We just finished unpacking!" Kaja looked bewildered at Mai who was sitting on the couch with her feet propted up. Mai had allways seem to have the need to draw attention espeicly sense she started going out with Joey. Ethier she liked to make to make him jealous, or she wasn't used to giving herself to one guy.   
  
"I mean I'm full of energy! I want us to have a night on the town, you know get to know our new neiborhood." Mai said with a wink.( Goldie:I know you readers shouldn't have as dirty as minds as Youko but just in case...NOT LIKE THAT! She's going out with Joey remember? Youko:[stops drolling] Damn, why do you have to ruin my fantasys all the time!?) Tea and Kaja both did an anime fall.  
  
"Maybe if you had helped us unpack all this crap me and Kaja would be up to something like that!"   
  
"Hey, I did my room!"  
  
"Listen to yourself Mai, you sound like a five year old! 'I did my room!'" This whole time Kaja was just watching them like this- O.O  
  
"Well are going to kept bitching about it or are ya gonna come with me and Kaja."   
  
"No you two go on ahead I'll stay here."  
  
"OK then come on Kaja." With that Mai took Kaja's arm and was headed down the hall. Even though she had no idea what just happened she knew where Mai was taking her."Mai?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"The guys?" Mai noded her head, "Yep, the guys."   
  
###################  
  
Goldie: Sorry for the delay, good news though... I GOT A NEW SPELLING CHEAK PROGRAM!  
  
Everyone: YEY  
  
Goldie: -  
  
Youko: xx  
  
Mokuba:   
  
Youko: She is still sugar high so before she kills me PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Board boys

Goldie: There, It's good to be back!

Youko: (In little fox form stuffed in a kettle) Lemme out!

Goldie: Oh hey there readers sorry about not being able to update, but I was on vacation!

Youko: Yah and I went with her... IN A CAGE!! AND WHEN EVER I WAS TAKEN OUT I HAD TO BE TIDE UP!!!

Goldie: Oh pipe it Youko, I told you that you were gonna have to play dog, and you agree—

Youko: SHE IS A BITCH THAT TIES UP INNOCINTE DOGS!! THEY ALL WERE! ALL OF THE K-9'S MUST BE FREED!!!

Goldie: I SAID SHUT UP YOUKO!!!! "0" !!!

Youko: ...........

Goldie: That's better.

Youko: Humans and their leash laws... T.T

Goldie: Anyways I don't own YGO or YYH but I do own Kaja and Kewi so please ask before use OK?

Youko: (whispers) I'll get out of here, and when I do we'll see how you like bondage! He he he.......

ï 


End file.
